


Nerves

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part 5 of A Thousand Words series, These boys fret a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike frets about accepting the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

He’s going over to Harvey’s! He’s going over to Harvey’s! He’s going over to Harvey’s! And he doesn’t even care that he sounds like a five year old! Because he, Mike Ross, is going to Harvey’s apartment after work and it’s going to be amazing. He has no idea what they’re going to be doing or really any idea of what’s going to happen, but it’s going to be completely awesome. He’s just so excited and happy. He really has the goofiest grin on his face and the other associates are starting to question his sanity because he’s been staring at his computer screen waiting from an email from Harvey. He e-mailed him about those missing pages and he’s waiting for Harvey to send him the rest, but for right now he’s staring at Harvey’s name on his screen and grinning like an idiot. 

The other associates definitely think he’s insane because they are all staring at him with various degrees with concerned looks as their faces. He should probably stop staring at his computer screen like its God’s gift to man, but Harvey’s e-mail just popped up with the missing pages. That’s definitely justification for him to smile at his computer screen with the largest grin he can muster up. His facial muscles are starting to hurt a little bit. He prints the missing pages out and practically skips out of the associate area much to the confusion and amusement of his fellow coworkers. He knows Harvey also says that he must keep up appearances, however he thinks Harvey might be an exception in this case. 

He’s back in his secluded conference room and putting his briefs back in order. He’s still smiling. He doesn’t think it’s going to go away for the entire day. He’s really trying to go through these briefs are fast as possible because he wants them done. He doesn’t want anything interfering with tonight. He’s going to finish these briefs, going to make sure they’re done correctly, find some loophole, hand them in, and then go home with Harvey. He staring out a window and smiling again. He’s daydreaming again. He can’t exactly help it because the briefs make him think of Harvey and Harvey makes him wonder what’s going to happen when they go home. Nothing really seems important compared to that…except for maybe Harvey’s wrath if he doesn’t finish the briefs. Right, finish work first. 

Its hours later that he starts to feel a little nervousness along with his happiness. Mike’s anxious to see what’s going to happen tonight. He doesn’t think Harvey only asked him over for physical stuff because if he had it would have been straight forward with it. He would have said more. Instead Harvey said only four words with hope pouring out of his eyes as he stared into Mike’s. Mike has a hug gut feeling that this is way more than a fling, which means that if he knows Harvey (And he does. Right down to Harvey’s coffee order, which he doesn’t normally drink because he just steals Mike’s…and that, was quite possibly an act of flirting. Mike’s genius brain really should have caught that), Harvey’s going to be sitting in his office attempting to come up with some sort of grand plan to complete shock Mike. 

And while Mike wouldn’t mind some big, bold, look-at-me-I’m-so-in-caring-with-you (Mike’s hoping that some point Harvey says he cares because Mike would totally win their argument then) gesture, he’s more of low key kind of guy. While he’s praying that Harvey does not plan some magnificently gigantic act, he thinks he might be ok with whatever Harvey’s planning (He’s under no delusions that Harvey isn’t planning something). It doesn’t matter if Harvey takes him out to some swanky five star place, proposes on the spot (What? It could happen! It’s legal in New York!), and embarrasses the hell out of Mike because it will be Harvey doing it. It doesn’t matter if Harvey does big and showy or if he decides to do simple and understated because it’s Harvey. And in the end all Mike really wants is to be with him. 

He’s done with the briefs. How did that happen? Well, they’re done. He has nothing else to get done today, as he successfully avoided Louis earlier today. So he’s done. He has nothing to do. Right. Ok. What the hell does he do now? Does he go tell Harvey? Does he wait for Harvey to come get him? But Harvey doesn’t know where he is. What if Harvey isn’t done with his work yet? Just how does this shit work? There needs to be a guide book and when Mike gets through this night he’s going to write one (He knows a lot of words, so he could totally do that). It’ll be called, ‘How to approach your boss about going home with him after he’s asked you to go home with him and you said yes.’ That might be too long. He’ll call it, ‘Figuring this shit out,’ for short. 

But getting back to the problem at hand he’s just going to pack his stuff up and then go see Harvey. Yeah! That sounds good! He can do that! He’ll just have to avoid Louis. He can do this. He is most definitely not afraid of Louis. He’ll just go to his desk, get his stuff, and go to Harvey’s office all while avoiding Louis. Mike looks at the clock: 6:40. Damn. This is when Louis is normally on the prowl for any associate leaving ‘early.’ Louis isn’t going to leave the associate area for at least another half hour to an hour. What if Harvey finishes his work by then, comes looking for Mike, doesn’t see him, and thinks Mike blew him off? No. Oh God, no. That can’t happen. Mike has to go home with Harvey tonight. If he doesn’t then they might not have another chance. This is not good. Panic is rising to boil. 

Just as Mike is about decide that sprinting through the office like a hurricane wind at seventy-five miles per hour, Harvey walks in. And, Jesus, is the man’s timing always this good? He smiles. Harvey Specter is, honest to God, smiling. His grin is as goofy as Mike’s as been all day. He’s got Mike’s stuff and an explanation for how he knew Mike was in here: Donna. Of course, Donna knows. Donna probably knows everything (Mike is totally not thinking that somehow, someway Donna set this all up). Harvey has the briefs stacked up and in order in thirty seconds. He’s out the door and walking down the hallway before Mike can even blink. Then Mike’s following him down the hallway, watches as he hands over the briefs to Donna, and then he turns to Mike, smiles, and nods his head towards the elevator. Mike is grinning like an idiot again. But it’s ok because Harvey is too. 

It takes all of about four minutes for them to leave Pearson Hardman behind, get in Ray’s limo, and start heading towards Harvey’s apartment. Mike’s really starting to feel those nerves now. He has no idea what they’re going to do at Harvey’s and his stupid, stupid, stupid brain has decided that now is a good time to run through scenarios of what might happen tonight. If ever there was a moment that Mike wanted to shut is brain off that moment was now. It’s ok, though. Everything is going to be fine. The anxiety is piling up like snow though. And crap, there goes his nervous tick. He’s tap, tap, tapping his fingers away on his leg. For whatever reason since he was a kid drumming his fingers on his leg has always calmed Mike’s mind down, however the trick isn’t working this time. The steady pat, pat, pat of his fingers hitting the clothing protecting his leg isn’t helping. It’s making it worse because now it’s reminding him that he’s a large mass of anxiety waiting to be released. 

Harvey grabs his hand. Harvey is grabbing is hand and intertwining their fingers. Harvey Specter is holding his hand. This is not real life. It can’t be. It is though. They are in the limo, riding to Harvey’s, and Harvey is holding his hand. And now he’s giving it a squeeze. Mike squeezes back. He’s blushing. Mike’s blushing and staring at their beautifully interlaced fingers. He’s smiling again, but it’s not that big goofy grin that’s been on his face all day. It’s that small secret smile. The one he showed Harvey at the bar. The one Harvey took a picture of. The one Harvey made his background. The one that made Mike realize he’s in love with Harvey. The one that lets him know that there is no one else he’d rather be with. He looks up at Harvey, still smiling, and Harvey’s smiling back. And Mike knows that everything is not going to be ok. It’s going to be perfect. 

Harvey’s leading him into the apartment building and he isn’t letting Mike’s hand go. Mike’s smile gets a little bit bigger. It should be awkward to be standing in a glass elevator (Seriously?! How the hell does one even go about getting one of these? Honestly!), with the guy you love while the elevator races up towards his apartment, but it’s not. They’re just standing there smiling at each other and Harvey’s used their hands to tug Mike closer to him, so that he can wrap his other arm around Mike’s waist. Mike’s smile gets just that much bigger. And so does Harvey’s. It doesn’t even occur to Mike to look at the spectacular view or the fascination that is the insides of an elevator shaft because he can’t take his eyes off Harvey. And even if the elevator ride is all that Harvey’s planned with Mike, it’s more than enough for him. He’s still smiling. 

Although thirty seconds later is jaw is hanging open in shock. Harvey’s place is glowing. It’s literally glowing. There are Christmas lights winking at Mike from every corner of the room. It’s all white lights, except for the couch next to the wall to wall glass window with the most gorgeous view of New York City Mike has ever seen. The couch is lit up in blue, Mike’s favorite color. And sitting on that black sofa is a box of pizza with the words, ‘Stuffed Crust!’ embedded on the box. Next to the pizza is Mike’s favorite kind of beer. It hits Mike’s like a ton of feathers (because a tone of feathers is the same weight as a ton of bricks. Mike’s read that somewhere.), that Harvey knows him. Harvey’s been paying attention. Harvey loves him. All of this is just proof of that. Its proof that Harvey’s showy style can clash with Mike’s simplicity. It’s a perfect mixture of them. 

It takes about five seconds after Mike’s processed this for him to turn around and kiss Harvey.


End file.
